


lessons in fellatio

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: Graves has never been with a man before. So when Grindelwald wants oral sex, Grindelwald needs to teach him what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [lessons in fellatio 口活課程](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404177) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Just another short kinkmeme prompt fill.

“Go ahead. Suck.”

Grindelwald presses Graves' head firmly against his bare crotch, nails piercing into his scalp. It's hard to fight back, let alone move, with Grindelwald's other hand twisted into his hair. So he does the most he can do in a situation like this: he shakes his head.

“No,” it comes out rough and ragged, like he hasn’t spoken for years.

“It wasn’t a question, my dear.”

“No,” Graves repeats, firmer this time.

He hears an annoyed sigh from above him and then his head is roughly tugged back. Grindelwald grips his jaw and pries his mouth open with his fingers. Magic. He could easily use magic for this, but no – of course not. Magic wouldn’t _hurt_ as much as physical force. Graves winces and tries his best to close his mouth, concentrating all of his strength into his jaw. But Grindelwald manages to force it open, thick fingers digging into his gums while separating his teeth. Then, he shoves his cock inside.

“There we go,” Grindelwald growls.

Graves gags almost instantly. The taste hits him first. _Bitter_. And it’s far too big to fit into his mouth properly. Instinctively, he tries pulling his head back, but Grindelwald has his hand in his hair again, keeping him still.

“I haven’t got all day. Suck.”

It’d be great if I _could_ , Graves thinks. If all he had to do was suck cock to get out of this mess, he most definitely would. The only problem is: he doesn’t know how. But he's always been an ambitious man and not knowing has never stopped him from trying. So he repositions himself the best he can, even with enchanted chains digging into his bound wrists, and then he sucks.

Sloppy, inelegant, _toothy_. Gagging for more than half of the time, he can’t seem to fit more than just the tip into his mouth. Grindelwald shakes his head every time his teeth scrape along the shaft. Strangely, he's embarrassed. First, he's captured by another wizard and now he can't even get _this_ right. Grindelwald hisses and breathes out exasperated curses - in a bad way.

“Merlin,” Grindelwald can’t help but chuckle. “You’re absolutely _horrible_ at this.”

And then surprisingly, Grindelwald lets go of him. Graves pulls off without a problem, probably because Grindelwald wants an explanation for why he can’t give him a proper blow job.

He does.

Grindelwald looks at him expectantly.

“I – I’ve never done this before,” Graves rasps.

Grindelwald stares at him like it’s the most ridiculous thing anyone’s ever said. He scoffs, thoroughly unimpressed, and he most definitely wants Graves to know that.

Graves tries not to roll his eyes.

“You’ve never been with a man before?”

“No.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Grindelwald mutters offhandedly. “Alright.”

His hand is in Graves’ hair again, pulling him forward. Grindelwald forces his mouth open and rests the head of his cock on Graves' lower lip.

"What-"

“Suck. _Slowly_.”

Obediently, Graves begins sucking. He manages to get his lips around the entire head and he sucks as hard as he can, cheeks hollowing. But no matter how much he sucks, he hates the taste – can’t fucking _stand_ it. It reminds him of a certain type of staleness - sweaty and rancid, salty and musty. He tries to ignore it. He shuts his eyes and continues, pulling moans of pleasure from Grindelwald. All of this horrifies him.

“Now, take it in deeper.”

Reluctantly, he nods and encloses his mouth over Grindelwald’s shaft, lips stretching as he takes in as much as he can. It goes on like that for a while, Graves experimentally sucking and licking – albeit reluctantly. The temptation to bite down overwhelms him, but he knows that if he does, it’ll only cause more trouble for him. Very carefully, he moves his head forward, but his jaw prevents him from going any further. He panics.

“Stop tensing your jaw. Relax,” Grindelwald speaks in a tone much softer than he’s used to. And he supposes that works, because he unclenches his jaw.

Grindelwald pushes in deeper, until the tip of his cock hits the back of Graves’ throat. He gags, again, but Grindelwald doesn’t make a sound. Instead, he… _pets_ Graves. He pets him, and little by little, he pushes Graves’ head towards him.

“Good director,” he breathes. “Keep your tongue under my cock. Don’t move it. That’s it. _Good_.”

Graves whimpers.

“Don’t strain your throat. Let it do all the work.”

The way Grindelwald speaks reminds him of his days in Potions class. When the Professor would teach the class how to make potions - to let the mixture do all the work. He was never in control of how those potions turned out, much like how he isn't in control of his situation now.

"That's a good boy."

Above him, Grindelwald groans and grunts. It’s hard to believe that he’s the one causing these sounds. Graves keeps going. He actually takes heed of Grindelwald’s advice and lets the other man plunge his cock into his mouth. It's just now that he notices how hard he's breathing through his nose. Once Graves as him situated in his throat without trouble, Grindelwald becomes rougher – violent. One hand grips Graves’ hair and the other pinches the back of his neck, holding his head in place. He thrusts aggressively, like he can’t take Graves’ slow pace any longer.

At least it doesn’t hurt more than anything else Grindelwald’s done to him.

“Perfect,” Grindelwald breathes. "Now, keep. Still."

Graves just takes it. He takes being face-fucked and he hates every minute of it - the way Grindelwald's sweaty hand clenches his neck the more he thrusts, the way Grindelwald grunts. But he especially hates the fact that he's being forced to do all this. That he's being _taught_ how to do it, like he's a child.

After a few more desperate thrusts, Grindelwald roughly pushes Graves back and comes on his face. Spurts of hot come hit his skin. _Disgusting_ , he thinks. When he's finished, Grindelwald stares at him with cold eyes, panting as he holds the base of his cock.

“Lick it clean,” Grindelwald says, tapping Graves’ face with his cock.

It’s _humiliating_.

Graves looks up at him with deep scorn. He opens his mouth, but it takes a while for him to stop baring his teeth. Shakily, he sticks out his tongue and runs it up Grindelwald’s cock, pooling come into his mouth. He cringes at the bitterness when he has to lap at it, coat his tongue in come to clean it properly.

“Swallow.”

He kneels there with Grindelwald’s come sitting in his mouth, and he doesn’t make a move for so long that Grindelwald has to take matters into his own hands. Rough fingers block his nose and palms clamp his mouth shut. He can't _breathe_. As stubborn as he is, struggling isn't going to cut it this time. He has no choice but to swallow. Hot, thick liquid seeps down his throat and he can feel it inching its way down into his stomach. He shudders.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Grindelwald asks. “Not bad for your first time, but I expect better when we do this again. And we _will_ be doing this again, my dear.”


End file.
